musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr.Mister And Young Doguie
IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR THERE MUSIC GO TO THERE CHANNEL SWAGINMUZIC JUST LOOK IT UP The Beggining ''' Not always known for his rapping Theo Jean-Baptiste Started when he was 13 and it started in his words by accident. While Theo and his Cousin Freddy(YoungDougie) were on the computer playing games. After an hour they went on youtube and Theo was explaining to his cousin that the Black and Yellow song came from the football team the PittsBerg Steelers. When they went to search the song from Wiz Khalifa, Theo says he accidently pressed the Instrumental. When it went on they started playing around rapping but when they saw that they could rhyme pretty good Theo got his video camera and recored it. Theo Says they did Pretty good but he says the only really good part of the song was the part you can find called "Rash Rap". When They put it up oon youtube they got not that many views but many invitations as friends to viral musicians on youtube. Most of there songs are covers of songs but there remix it, and they also sometimes leave the hook in and rap the song with the hook. They do have one cover and it's on there song "Takin over" Instrumental by Right Above it Lil wayne. '''Dr.Mister Not always known for his rapping Theo Jean-Baptiste Started when he was 13 and was always good at rhyming words. Born in Paris,France on April 1996, It took Theo about 2 and a half years to learn english coming to america when he was 4. Theo once said" I use to think rapping was just a bunch a guys just saying a bunch of words really fast but I found that there are rapping styles that rap medium and are pretty good." Theo always had a thing for technology and he never thought he use his camera for music. Theo is normally The main rapper in most of the songs they have when Young Dougie raps Theo says "He brings a sweetness to each song." They Continue to make raps and songs but so far there best one is "Shoot It Out"." Shoot it Out is using the instrumental from Check it out by Will.I.am feat. Nicki Minaj, It's only them rapping besides Nicki Minaj's backround vocal saying "O, O". Theo says there is a first part to that song that he said he cut out because he says it isn't good enough. There Most Viewed Song Added by WikiaBot The Use to be king daddy, But he says that name isn't unique so he piced up Dr.Mister. Young Dougie Freddy Ulysse Born in _________ On October_ 2001. Theo Likes to call him YD Most of the time. Young Dougie Usually has the more easily remembered raps in there songs. Being the second hand man in most raps, he has shown to bring alot heart and power in the songs. The name Young Dougie Obviously comes from the song "Teach me How to Dougie" and the gave him the nick name because he thought it fit him the best. A 9 year old using less Vocabulary skills than Theo makes it easier to remember his raps. One of his best raps were in there remix of "Ridin Solo" by Jason Durelo. YD also likes to mostly rap about how him and Dr.Mister take over everything or basketball legends. Style Theo says there style is unique. He says this because they make songs that aren't inappropriate but are still really good rap songs. They still have many songs that aren't released on youtube, but are waiting because these songs will be part of there comeback songs. They already have 2 released. Even though they are not signed to any record label, that's there goal for later. rticle here!